


Sexual Experiments (Andy Campbell x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Fist Fight (Movie)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Vaginal Fingering, babygirl is used as a pet name in this, enjoy this Sin @KASEY, gettin right into it heh, mostly gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: You're secretly in love with your teacher, Mr. Campbell. What you didn't know that he had feelings for you too, now you two have to try to keep things private.





	Sexual Experiments (Andy Campbell x Reader)

"Sometimes class, words can mean anything. Words can be effective of certain actions." Mr. Campbell lectured the class, scanning the room. As the other students seemed to be tuned out, except for you trying to pay the best attention you can. He was your teacher anyways, not to mention the fact that you were practically in love with him. You admired that suit and tie everyday, even though he was a complete nerd. You absolutely loved it. 

"Are you guys even listening to me? The only one who is paying attention is Y/N. They sure are a good example of an excellent student." Mr. Campbell said, smirking at you for a moment before looking back at the rest of the students "For the rest of you, I feel like you could do better. Like seriously guys." He continued taking a deep breathe, putting his hand on his hip.

"Class is dismissed. I would like to talk to you, Y/N after class." Mr. Campbell said, taking a stern look on his face, before students quickly rushed out of the classroom.

You got up from your desk, making your way to Mr. Campbell, as he was rubbing his forehead for a moment, "You wanted to see me, Mr. Campbell.. or should I say Andy?" You questioned, stepping closer to him in an almost kissing distance.

"I.. I can't resist you, Y/N. You look absolutely beautiful, just sitting in the desks gazing at my direction. Such a good student, aren't you?" Mr. Campbell complimented, pulling you into a deep kiss.

Eventually, you were practically pinned against the wall. You felt fingers crawl down to your vagina, firstly slowly thrusting then gradually speeding up. You tilted your head back in pleasure, as you saw his smirk spread across his face.

"Looks like you're already about to cum babygirl. Daddy's already making you that wet?" Andy teased, pressing his fingers into your thigh a moment, before continuing to thrust fast onto your clit.

You felt your pussy begin to drip onto his fingers, as you moaned loudly. "Moan my name for daddy." Andy commanded, pushing his fingers right by your clit once again.

Fortunately enough, you followed his commands and moaned out his name softly. You felt a larger grip onto your vagina, as he pressed his hand harder and faster into your clit, meanwhile you moaned out in utter pleasure.

"You're doing so good, babygirl. Now you deserve what you have been desperately begging for." Andy said, unpinning you against the wall, slowly but teasingly unbuttoning his pants and slipping off his boxers, to reveal his massive bulge.

You basically fell down on your knees, grabbing his dick, gently squeezing his dick before sliding it into your mouth. You began sucking on the tip, gently at first but then began sucking harder and speeding up.

You heard Andy moan, meanwhile as you looked up you saw his head tilt back and his eyes close. He glances at you for a moment, "I think daddy's about to cum." Adam announced, before closing his eyes once more. After a while, you felt the cum run into your mouth and down your throat. You swallowed every bit of his cum carefully, until it completely stopped.

"Daddy's cum sure tasted good." You commented, before hearing an abrupt knock on the door. Andy quickly slid back up his boxers and buttoned back up his pants, before answering the door. You two were immediately greeted by Holly.

"Hey guys, what's-- Wait a second, were you two fucking?" Holly suspected, glancing at your two's direction. You both became flustered, as her eyes became wide "Holy fuck, you did didn't you? And I thought that was my thing." Holly said, smiling slightly at you two.

"I probably should be getting home, Andy. I don't want my parents to get pissed off that I made it home late." You said, as your smile faded from your face. Adam gazed at you, taking a quick kiss to the top of your forehead. You smiled at him gently, wrapping his arms around him.

"Aw, you two are such a cute couple. By the way I promise I'll keep this between us." Holly commented, grinning at you two. You released yourself from the hug, before smiling at him one last time before heading out the door out of his classroom. That had to be one of the craziest experiences you have ever had, and you loved it.


End file.
